


Hero

by StarksDeservedBetter (orphan_account)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, Making Up, seriously can these two kiss already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StarksDeservedBetter
Summary: Written forthistumblr post:"Need me a scene where Kara just barges into Lena's office, slams a metal box on her pristine white desk, opens it, lets a truth seeker attach to her arm, looks Lena in the eye, and says,Ask me anything."
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 39
Kudos: 988





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray in Supercorp, so... Merry Christmas y'all

The doors of Lena’s office felt like they were taking an eternity to open. Maybe she had slowed them down, to see if Kara would kick the glass doors in due to her impatience. Kara resisted temptation this time, and stood there tapping her foot until the doors were open wide enough for her to storm in. She held the metal box tighter under her arm as she approached Lena’s desk. The back of Lena’s chair was facing her, and Kara felt cold dread in her stomach when it slowly turned around to reveal Lena staring at her with green annoyance. Before Lena had a chance to say anything that could disarm her, Kara slammed the metal box down on Lena’s white desk. She felt the desk tremble, and she knew if she had been angry she probably would have snapped the desk in half.

“Leave,” Lena said coolly.

Kara ignored her. She popped the latch on the box, then rolled her right sleeve up, and held out her arm next to the box. Lena watched as the lid pushed back, and the grey Vertullarian slid onto her arm. Lena’s eyes widened in what Kara thought was surprise as the truth seeker latched on tight. Kara raised her gaze from her arm to Lena, who looked back at her with a flicker of softness.

“Ask me anything,” Kara demanded with surety.

“Kara…” Lena began to say.

“I’m serious Lena,” Kara interrupted. “I am not leaving this office until things are alright between us.”

“What if I force you out with Kryptonite?” Lena asked.

“I won’t go,” Kara stated. “Nothing can make me leave this office.”

“Even if the world was in danger?” Lena asked.

“Nothing.” Kara repeated.

Lena was speechless, and she stared at Kara with one eyebrow arched in surprise.

“Alright then,” she said softer than before.

Kara watched as Lena leaned forward, placing her arms on her desk and clasping her hands together gently.

“Why did you lie to me?”

That question cut Kara right to the core, like she’d just been stabbed with a blade of Kryptonite. She took a long breath in, and smoothed her hands over the pockets of her pants. Once she was ready, she reached up and pushed her glasses tighter against her face.

“I always said it was to protect you Lena,” Kara began. “Protect you from the truth. I was your friend. Kara Danvers was your friend. And I knew you’d think… You’d think what you thought. That I was just using you, keeping an eye on you, making sure you weren’t your brother. But I wasn’t. I was your friend, your closest friend, and I should have told you so much earlier. But the truth is, I was protecting myself. I couldn’t bear the thought of losing you. I loved our friendship, that I could come to you with my Kara problems and you’d always find a way to make things better. And I thought if I told you, I’d lose that.”

She found it hard to speak, as tears sprung into her eyes and she choked up. She had lost Lena, and she couldn’t handle thinking that she’d lost her forever.

“I can’t lose you Lena. I lost my world, my home on Krypton. Losing you… It feels like that. I only became Supergirl to save my sister. And being Supergirl…?”

Kara stopped and took a breath.

“That was _great._ For the first time, I had a purpose. I had clarity about who I wanted to be. I didn’t want to go back to being Kara, going nowhere. I just wanted to be Supergirl. But then I met you. You gave me a strength as Kara that I could never have as Supergirl. You made me invincible. I was your hero, not as Supergirl but as Kara, just Kara. And you were my hero Lena. You _are_ my hero.”

Silence. Kara could feel her heartbeat in her ears. She hadn’t even been this nervous or scared in her life. She just laid her heart out on Lena’s desk, and she wasn’t sure if Lena was about to put it back together or smash it into dust and scatter it into the wind. She wanted to beg Lena to say something, to tell her it was going to be okay, but Kara had used up all her words. Instead she stared, pleading silently with Lena to say something before Kara lost it. Lena stood up slowly after a long moment of silence and put her hands loosely at her side.

“So why did Supergirl ask James to sneak into L-Corp to see if I was hiding Kryptonite?” she asked.

Kara swallowed. She knew why, but she’d never, ever said it out loud. Not even to herself in the mirror.

“I was jealous of James.”

Her words hung in the air between them. Lena’s facial expression didn’t change, but Kara noticed her fidget with the hem of her suit pants.

“Jealous? Because I spent time with him instead of with you? You gave me your blessing, and then you tried to sabotage our relationship. That doesn’t sound like something a friend would do, Supergirl,” Lena said accusingly.

Kara couldn’t stop herself. She knew this would happen, what the alien would make her do, but she hadn’t cared when she’d gotten it from the D.E.O and she didn’t care now.

“That was J’onn. He didn’t trust you, and he wanted to prove to me that you couldn’t be trusted. But I never believed him. And I… I gave you my blessing because I didn’t have any feelings for James. I stopped having feelings for him from the first time I saw you,” Kara admitted.

She paused, and then bit her lip in that same way she knew Lena noticed and assumed she liked, because she always smiled at it.

“You’re right. It isn’t something a friend would do. But we always were a little more than just friends, weren’t we?” she asked, with every ounce of boldness she had.

There was no smile from Lena today. Only a flat look, and a twitch of her lip. Kara felt her stomach sink when Lena showed no reaction.

“Do you remember what I said to you about what I promised myself when I came to National City?” Lena asked.

“That you’d never trust anyone again,” Kara replied. “Until you met me.”

“Until I met _you,_ ” Lena said softly.

Kara could feel the contempt and venom in the way she said ‘you’, and her heart sank.

“The truth is never pretty Kara,” Lena began. “It strips away the comforts we cling to, the things we tell ourselves to rationalise our choices. But when we’re forced to confront ourselves, we see things we don’t like. You forced me to confront myself, to rethink everything I’ve done since I came to National City. I came here to be friends with a Super, to prove to the world that a Super and a Luthor can create something good, instead of trying to tear each other down. And if it wasn’t for your unwavering belief…”

She stopped and took a long, deliberately slow breath, and then removed her black blazer. She rolled up the sleeve of her red shirt until it was bunched up beneath her elbow, and then held her right arm out next to Kara’s. Kara watched as the Vertullarian sprung onto Lena’s arm and latched onto her pale skin. And all Kara was left with was a slight red ring where its limbs had wrapped tightly to her arm.

“Now, Kara, ask me anything,” Lena breathed.

Kara’s stomach twisted itself into knots.

“Do you hate me?” Kara asked in a whisper.

“No,” Lena said. “I could never hate you. Not after all you’ve done for me. All the times you saved me, all the times you protected me.”

“… Will you forgive me? Or have I broken this friendship into something that cannot be repaired?” Kara asked.

“In time, yes,” Lena said. “But you can’t just put a band-aid on this and hope it’ll all be better. You _hurt_ me Kara. You hurt me more than anything ever has, and that leaves deep scars. The truth always leaves the ugliest scars, and they take the longest to heal. But…”

“But?” Kara asked.

“But for every bit of hurt you inflicted on me, there is also all the good you’ve done for me. I don’t hate you. I don’t want to banish you from my life and forget you ever existed. As you said, we are more than just friends,” Lena continued.

“Lena…” Kara began to say. “I… There is something else I’ve hidden from you. I hid it deep down, and tried to pretend it wasn’t there. I… I couldn’t talk to anyone about it. But the truth is, I have been lying to myself for years. I lied to Mon-El. I lied to Alex. And I lied to you. I…”

Kara grabbed at the hem of her blue button-up and pulled on it lightly.

“I love you,” she said in a hushed voice.

She expected a rebuke from Lena. A verbal slap. But what she didn’t expect was to have Lena walk to her side and cup her hands with her cheeks. Kara looked at her arm, and the Vertullarian was gone, put back into its box. She then looked into Lena’s eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat.

“Say something,” she whispered pleadingly. “ _Please._ ”

Lena stayed silent for a long moment. Kara hands were at her sides, trembling in fear. But what she didn’t expect was for Lena to raise up onto her toes and gently kiss Kara, then press her forehead against hers.

“I know,” she whispered. “And I love you, Kara Zor-El.”


End file.
